


Первое объятие

by AndreyVas



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: и первое объятие, и первое касание, и первый поцелуй – всё как в первый раз, и никогда снова





	Первое объятие

Лондонская театральная тусовка на редкость мала, хотя оба они всегда были уверены, что именно Лондон и является центром театрального мира. Сказать, где они впервые встретились, не решился бы уже ни один из них — слишком много было возможностей для этого. Общие знакомые, театры, режиссёры, критики… С той первой встречи в Темзе утекло много воды, да и сами они изменились. Фильмы, интервью, фестивали, один отпускает бороду, другой её сбривает… Жизнь идёт.

И лишь иногда в ней наступает пауза, несколько почти бесконечных часов. Неприметный отель где-то на окраине столицы, куда они приезжают непременно порознь, желательно — с разницей хотя бы в час. В лондонской тусовке много открытых геев, да и сейчас это стало чуть ли не модным — быть геем, но у них есть матери, которые… не одобряют. Да и про режиссёров не всегда угадаешь, с кем доведется работать в следующий раз. Поэтому они всегда приезжают в отдельных такси.

Полумрак номера не скрывает высокую фигуру стоящего у окна мужчины. В его руке поблескивает бокал с виски, воротничок рубашки расстёгнут, кардиган небрежно брошен на спинку кресла. Он ждёт. Кому-то это ожидание могло бы показаться долгим, но что такое час-полтора для человека, который привык ждать неделями и месяцами. Спектакли, гастроли — в их графиках так сложно найти свободное окно, а ещё сложнее — совместить эти окна, чтобы вписать в них вот такой тихий отель: не помпезный и шумный пятизвёздочный, где они останавливаются, приезжая в Канны, а такой, где можно будет остаться только вдвоём.

За окном шелестят машины — недавно прошёл дождь и шины разбрасывают капли по асфальту, обдавая фонтанами брызг незадачливых прохожих. Через дорогу мигает неоновая реклама, бросая в комнату то лиловые, то жёлтые блики. Он ждёт.

На стук в дверь он никогда не бросается сразу — это может быть горничная с каким-нибудь дурацким вопросом. Но стук повторяется, и он опускает бокал на столик и своими длинными ногами в несколько шагов преодолевает пространство между окном и дверью.

Они встречаются всегда молча. Вошедший отставляет в угол зонт, снимает мокрый плащ, вешает в шкаф. _Их первое объятие окутано сыростью вечернего дождя и запахом бензина, пропитано дневной усталостью и долгим ожиданием встречи._

Свет они не зажигают — их лица и так смотрят с сотен ярко освещённых постеров по всему городу, а зачастую — и на других континентах, с сотен фотографий в журналах и на сайтах, так что разглядывать друг друга сейчас нет нужды.

Оба проходят в комнату, и Том принимает у пришедшего слегка отсыревший кардиган и бережно развешивает его на спинке стула. Потом отходит к стене и зажигает прикроватный светильник. В неярком свете становится заметно, какие глубокие тени залегли под глазами у Ричарда и как впали его щёки.

— Устал? — спрашивает Том. — Худеешь для роли?

— Да и да, — коротко отзывается тот. — Ты останешься до утра?

— Могу.

— Хорошо, — Ричард отходит в прихожую, достаёт из кармана плаща телефон, начинает писать кому-то сообщение. — Мне завтра в девять надо быть в театре.

— Значит, будешь, — пожимает плечами Том. — В душ?

— Иди, я пока посижу, переведу дух. Что тут за виски?

— Пить можно.

Кивок в ответ.

Том скрывается в ванной. Ричард усаживается в кресло, вытягивает длинные ноги, пододвигает к себе бутылку и пустой бокал, наливает на два пальца. Однако вместо того чтобы выпить, он замирает, задумавшись о чём-то, покручивает полупустой бокал в тонких пальцах. В ванной слышится шум воды. Он лениво думает, что мог бы пойти вместе с Томом, но сил что-то совершенно нет. Сегодняшнее прослушивание, потом беседа с продюсером вымотали все силы. Да ещё эта погода…

Том выходит из ванной в одном полотенце на бёдрах и зябко ёжится. Ричард оглаживает взглядом его стройную фигуру и с завистью думает о том, какой жёсткой диеты ему самому приходится придерживаться, чтобы сохранить плоским живот. Том же не худ по-юношески, но мускулист и подтянут, ни грамма лишнего веса или, упаси Господи, жира. И как же хорошо вот так просто сидеть и смотреть на него, зная, что до самого завтрашнего утра не надо никуда торопиться, что ни один из них в кои-то веки не опаздывает на самолёт или на спектакль. Где, конечно, ждут толпы поклонников, но разве будет возможность остаться вдвоём, как сейчас?

Том подходит к столику, залпом допивает свой бокал и тянет Ричарда за руку. Тот наконец вспоминает про виски, в два глотка осушает свой бокал, и _их первый поцелуй выходит с привкусом виски — горький и крепкий, как обещание, которое никогда не будет исполнено_. Том расстёгивает на Ричарде рубашку, вытягивает её из-под ремня — и утыкается носом в ямку над ключицей, вдыхает глубоко. Ричард обвивает его руками.

— Ты совсем замёрз, — шепчет на ухо.

— Так согрей!

Ричард только ухмыляется. Том вечно мерзнёт и вообще напоминает Ричарду молодое деревце, что гнётся под порывом даже самого слабого ветра, но никогда не ломается. _Их первое прикосновение похоже на объятье двух замерзших на зимнем ветру людей — согреться им хочется больше, чем чего-либо ещё, и касание кожи к коже неожиданно обжигает_. Соски Тома затвердели от холода, и от прикосновения к ним по телу проходит дрожь. Ричард запускает руки под полотенце и сжимает ягодицы Тома. Тот вздрагивает и запрокидывает голову, подставляя под поцелуи шею.

Руки же его, с длинными артистичными пальцами, словно живут своей жизнью — продолжают вытягивать из брюк рубашку, затем майку, потом добираются до ремня и наконец до ширинки, но не расстёгивают её, а поглаживают уже порядком затвердевший член через плотную ткань, отчего теперь уже Ричард запрокидывает голову и негромко стонет.

Том отстраняется, чтобы дать Ричарду раздеться. Когда они падают, полностью раздетые, на кровать, _их первое касание друг к другу — голодное, но нежное, как измученный жаждой путник касается кувшина с водой_. Длинные тела сплетаются на постели, один белокож и тонкокостен, другой — более смуглый и широкий в кости, один — с волосатой грудью, другой почти гладок телом. Такие одинаковые и такие разные. Столько лет одиноки — и столько лет вместе…

Они идеально подходят друг к другу, всеми выступами и впадинками, запахами, звуками, ощущениями. Их стоны вторят друг другу, сбивчивому дыханию отвечает учащённое сердцебиение, возбуждённая плоть легко проникает в разгорячённое тело, кадык остро торчит, напрашиваясь на поцелуй. Руки везде, куда могут дотянуться, губы везде, где тело просит прикосновений. Слова излишни — всё давно сказали их тела.

Когда, насытившись друг другом, они устало разваливаются на смятой постели, время переваливает за полночь. На этот раз они направляются в ванную вместе, и там нежат друг друга прикосновениями под тёплыми струями, смывая с тел следы страстного свидания.

Они засыпают обнявшись, и сон их спокоен и крепок. Они никогда не договариваются заранее о новой встрече, потому что жизнь слишком непредсказуема… и только знают наверняка, что и в следующий раз будут _и первое объятие, и первое касание, и первый поцелуй — всё как в первый раз, и никогда снова_.


End file.
